


Cinnamon

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard opens up more on his past with Sara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

Summary: Leonard opens up more about his past to Sara  
Pairing: Captain Canary

Dis: I don’t own LOT

.

.

.

“Maybe one.”

Sara had asked Leonard of he had any happy childhood memories. They’d been locked in this room as Savage’s prisoners for a couple hours and after the realization that they were stuck until the team got them out, they’d decided to make small talk. It had happened once before, when they’d been locked in that room with no way out, slowly freezing to death. Leonard had opened up about his and Mick’s past, and Sara had opened up about dying. Now, here they were again, ready to open up to each other while imminent death hung over their heads.

“What is it?” she asked taking a seat against the wall, looking up at him. Leonard had always spoken about dark times in his past, so to hear he had one moment, she wanted to know. Deciding to follow her lead he sat against the wall as well. When one was stuck in a situation such as this, it was best to have your back against a wall and not exposed anyway. “That one memory?”

“There was a time the state had taken an interest in Lisa and I, and had taken us from Dad. It only lasted a week, but it was the best time of my life back then. I was eight, Lisa was in diapers. We went to a foster home. It was a warm family… When I’d flinch every time a hand came near me they… Soothed my worries. It was the first time in a long time I didn’t go to bed hungry or…Let’s just say they were a _nice_ family.”

“Sounded like a good deal, what changed?” asked Sara, leaning her head against the wall then rolling it to look at Leonard, brow furrowing as his face suddenly became dark.

“The state sent us back to that monster after taking pity on his situation. I begged that family to keep Lisa, to hide her, and the woman- _Katherine_ -said she wished she could. She had hugged me tight and whispered how sorry she was before the police took us away.” Snart looked off in the distance, as if remembering that day, his jaw ticking. “The smell of cinnamon takes me back. The whole house smelled of it. I guess, now, as I think of it: it was getting close to December. I remember because I helped her make cookies once. I think it was chocolate chip and she said we would save them for the holiday but she let me eat one anyway…”

“Leonard…” Sara’s eyes were soft and she brought a hand up to his tense shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for-”

“It’s fine. It’s in the past,” he said, shrugging deeper into his jacket, making her hand slide off his shoulder. “Besides, if I stayed there, who knows what kinda goody-goody I’d have turned into.”

“Have you seen them since?” asked Sara. 

“No.” Snart smirked. “But they got the surprise of their life I’m sure when they realized someone had paid off their mortgage.”

“Leonard Snart…” Sara smiled, nudging him with her shoulder. “And here I thought your heart was made of ice.”

“Don’t let this little chat give you any ideas,” warned Leonard. “I’m still a bad guy.”

“Uh huh…” Sara chuckled, crossing her legs at the ankle in front of her. “Baddest of the bad. Paying off peoples debts is one hell of a crime.”

Leonard sighed. “This is the last time I tell you anything.”

A day later, when the rescue had been complete, Leonard had gone to his room and ended up pausing in the doorway. He knew as soon as he opened the door that something was different and in inhaled deeply through his nose. 

 _Cinnamon_. 

Sure enough, there on his desk, was a fresh cinnamon candle: its scent taking over his room despite not being lit, and next to them were a plate of chocolate chip cookies with a note. 

_Enjoy.  
-S_


End file.
